japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenichi Ogata
Kenichi Ogata (緒方 賢一; born March 29, 1942 in Tagawa District, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Genma Saotome in Ranma ½, Hiroshi Agasa in Detective Conan and Kita Kita Oyaji in Mahōjin Guru Guru. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Inuyasha The Final Act (2009-2010) - Myōga *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Gingko Tree Yōkai (ep12) *Ranma ½ (1989) - Genma Saotome, Rich Husband (ep10) *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Genma Saotome *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep9) *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - Belōkas *Trigun (1998) - Nebraska (ep5) 'Anime Shorts' *Detective Conan vs. Wooo (2011) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa (ep1) *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Genma Saotome 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Lupin the 3rd: Bye-Bye Liberty: Close Call! (1989) - Ed 'Movies' *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Kotobuki *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) - Mysterious Person C *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Myōga *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Elder *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Myōga *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Myōga *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Genma Saotome *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Genma Saotome 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2009-2011) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Detective Conan: Secret File (2002-2012) - Dr. Hiroshi Agasa *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Genma Saotome *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Genma Saotome *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Genma Saotome *Ranma ½: Special (1994) - Genma Saotome (ep1) *Unexplored Fam & Ihrie: Ruin Explorer (1995-1996) - Gill Video Games 'Video Games' *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Kokū *Mana Khemia 2: The Fallen Academy and the Alchemists (2008) - Gotō *Radiata Stories (2005) - Jasne Colton *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Shimazu Yoshihiro 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex's Counterattack! (1997) - Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot 3: Let's Go Around The World! (1998) - Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot 4: Burst! Devil Spirits (2001) - Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot 5: The Ambition of Crash and Cortex?!? (2004) - Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot Carnival (2000) - Aku Aku *Crash Bandicoot Racing (1999) - Aku Aku *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors